Quack of Ages
Plot Summary Darkwing is able to stop Quackerjack from blowing up the yo-yo factory and follows him with a tracking device he planted on Mr. Banana Brain. Darkwing and Launchpad follow Quackerjack to his hideout. Quackerjack gets away on his time top. Darkwing and Launchpad go to Darkwing Tower and use the time machine from SHUSH to follow Quackerjack to the year 1291 when the first yo-yo was invented. They land and meet up with Binketh and Darkwing tries to meet the king but finds out that Quackerjack is the king's (Herbeth) adviser. Quackerjack accuses Darkwing of being a sorcerer and Herbeth asks him to do a magic show. Darkwing does his show and is terrible, but the king is obsessed with Binketh. Darkwing tells the king that he will make Binketh disappear and bring her back. Quackerjack sees his chance. When Binketh steps out of the box behind the curtain, Quackerjack grabs her and when Darkwing cannot make Binketh re-appear, he is thrown in the dungeon. Quackerjack tries to get Darkwing to confess to being a warlock and after several attempts, Launchpad confesses for him. They take Darkwing to the courtyard to behead him and Launchpad tells Darkwing that eclipse is due that day, but Darkwing reads the book and finds out it's the next day. Darkwing stalls and the eclipse takes place and he is freed. King Herbeth asks Darkwing to return Binketh and Darkwing says that he will do anything to accomplish that. Quackerjack has a couple of the officials declare that they have found Binketh tied up outside a dragon's cave and Darkwing now must resue her. The guards take Darkwing to the cave and force him to go inside. Once inside, Darkwing makes a deal with the dragon and he gets Binketh. Quackerjack is elated because the king is giving up on the yo-yo since Binketh is gone. Darkwing shows up with Binketh and she tells the king that it was Quackerjack that kidnapped her. After a brief and funny fight between Darkwing and Quackerjack, Darkwing triumphs and captures him. Quotes Darkwing: Men, a sword. (He gets pummeled with a bunch of swords) Men, a tourniquet. King Herbeth: Guards! Seize him! Quackerjack: Uh-oh, gotta go. I left a roast in the oven. Darkwing: (To Quackerjack) The jig is up, you jaded jugheaded jack-in-the-box. Notes References * The episode's title is a pun on "Rock of Ages", a 1763 Christian hymn. The name has also been used for a lot of other publications, which is what the episode's title may be based on too. Continuity * Mr. Trivia Buff. previously appeared in "Toys Czar Us" as Mr. History. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of the time top. Errors * Quackerjack is out of character in this episode. His ire has always been aimed at video games and other electronic toys for their popularity at the cost of conventional toys. For business reasons he sometimes destroys toys from the competition, but he works with the same types of toys as everyone else. To get rid of an entire type of toy does not match his character. * Just before Quackerjack goes back in time, the time top's bottom turns from white to yellow. * Going back in time in the United States of America will not result in a trip to Medieval Europe. It can't even be explained as a fictional history, as "Comic Book Capers" and "Whirled History" are clear about the original inhabitants being Native Americans. * The yoyo was not invented in 1291. Its exact year and area of origin are still being researched, but it was already known to the Greeks in 500 BCE. * When Quackerjack is talking to Darkwing in the dungeon, his bandage disappears and re-appears when he goes over to Launchpad. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD